Strictly Platonic Family?
by ClotiNotCleris
Summary: I mean it is...strictly...platonic...and not THAT kind of relationship. Isn't it? Cloti, Possible Future Lemon, Post AC, Sort of AU cause it completely disregards DoC


**Chapter 1  
Tifa's POV**

And it was as it started. Sort of surprising, considering everything that happened. Cloud came home…we resumed our awkward little "family" or so I call it…I'm not actually sure what he calls it. Denzel is better than ever, and every morning Cloud brings Denzel and Marlene to school. That's only right considering that cloud is the "father" of this family. I only wish it was actually a family and he was actually the father. Unfortunately that's all in my head I think. Oh well, can't have everything you want in life, as I say…

Really, its probably normal to be a little resentful of being second in Cloud's heart to a dead girl…I mean sure Aeris was my friend…yeah I miss her too, but thanks to her…to Cloud…I'm just Tifa. Good ol' teef, the girl who cleans his messes, who takes care of the kids, who runs the bar, who manages his deliveries, who takes care of everyone sick, who tends the bar DURING PARTIES and who cleans up after everyone when a little too much Corellian beer…(and maybe vodka) was consumed. Tifa; strong, smiling, caring and always there. Sometimes I sicken myself. Why the hell do I do this? I've got money now that we've saved the world (twice? Three times?) And so really, why does staying here matter? Why can't I just….leave? I mean he's done it plenty of times. And I wouldn't be as lame as him. I'd tell everyone where I'm going and everything. I just…wouldn't want anyone to come along. I'd want to start new, and forget my old life…old me…Tifa Lockhart.

Hmm…but I doubt anyone understands how difficult it would be for me to shed my current personality. The main reason being…people need me. Without me…Cloud would be living in a pigsty, starving or living on junk/fast food…and the kids would be whatever cloud would be. His clothes wouldn't be washed, the bar would close, hell, he wouldn't have any deliveries to make cause he never picks up his phone. And when people need Tifa…I guess I'm too nice to refuse. That, or I love these people too much. Or I love a person too much. Or I love cl…ARGH. Its useless…I should roll over and die. Shoot me now.

Well at least hes back.

**Cloud POV**  
Ah…it was…easier than I expected. The lecture Tifa and Marlene promised me never came…and I sort of just walked in, talked to Denzel and Marlene, ate the delicious dinner Tifa made (man I never realized how much I missed her cooking until then)…and went to bed. Problem being…that's where I am right now. Its been a week. And for some reason…I can't sleep still. I'm forgiven too, and none of that bothers me anymore. But it seems I can't stop thinking about Tifa and my.. er. Family? Hmm. I guess it is a family. I'm like the dad, Tifa's like the mom, and we've got 2 nice kids. Picture perfect, no geostigma, no sephiroth, just a bar and a delivery service. Not bad. I guess I'm just…happy to be back in this.

Well, the first night I was back, I had a talk with Tifa. She came into my room that night, thinking I was asleep. Which I was. I'm a light sleeper. She just picked up some things in my room and some clothes for the hamper or something, but before she walked out I called for her.

"_Tifa, wait."  
"…Cloud?"_

"…_Thanks."_

"_Uh, sure…for what?"_

"_For letting me back in…"_

"_Silly, I can't kick you out of your own home."_

"_Oh…hmm teef, sleep earlier today ok?"_

"_Sure, after I finish this laundry and maybe unpack some of your stuff."_

She cleaned up, and as she put away stuff I caught her yawning. I don't know what came over me, but I pulled her down into my bed, threw the comforter over her, and wrapped my arms around her, her back pressing against my chest tightly. She tried to protest but I covered her mouth and started snoring. She gave up and fell asleep pretty quickly too.

**Narrator POV**  
_8 days after Cloud's return, morning after Tifa's POV rant_

Tifa stood in the kitchen, making breakfast for the family as usual. The blinking green light read 6:30am. She dried off her hands on a towel and walked over to the staircase. "DENZEL, MARLENE, ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL." She giggled to herself seeing a sleep-ridden Denzel stumble down the stairs. Denzel was such a different boy now that his dreadful geostigma was gone and now that he had a loving family and a place to call home. "Coming Tifa…" Tifa paused for a half second, "_I half expected him to call me mom…_"

8am. The kids were safely sent to school by Tifa. _Hmm…cloud isn't awake yet... must have had a long day yesterday._ She crept up the stairs and peered into Cloud's room. Sure enough, a tussle of golden hair resembling the backend of a chocobo gleamed in the little ray of sunlight that shined through the venetian blinds. Tifa giggled again. _I can afford to get creative with waking him up this morning. Muahahah._ She reached for the cord that controlled the blinds and simultaneously grasped an edge of his thick comforter…and all at once opened the blinds and ripped the blanket from Cloud.

"ARGHHHH!! TIFA!!" Cloud shut his eyes tightly and used his pillow to cover his head. "Sunlight…too…strong…" Geez. Evil Tifa! Tifa laughed happily, "Cloud you have to wake up, its 8 and the kids are already at school, you have deli-" Cloud bolted upright.

"What!? Who sent them to school?"

"I did.."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?!"

"Well I was cooking and called for you three a couple times…but when you didn't show I figured you had a long day or something so I just let you sleep in and –"

"Teef…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"…no problem."

"Teef, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"This. Keep everything in order…all this…."

"I don't know…I guess its easy to serve your f…the people you care about."

"…family?"

"…yeah.."

**A/N**: And that's chapter 1…I'm not a good updater so its going to have to be a bit on a whim. I'll try to update once a day now that its summer break.


End file.
